Phobia
by thegetaway
Summary: Misao's phobia for roller coasters are put aside when she is dragged to Knotts. MILD language and kissy kissy. It's fluff. Comedic Fluff


**A/N: MINNA-SAN! Hello hello! Well….I know I haven't been so faithful to writing, so I've decided to maybe try and redeem myself. Haha. This idea came up while I was sitting and doing nothing during my Finals. (Tomorrow is the last day! YES) I'm not sure how it came about but it was kind of like, ding ding Light bulb moment. So please enjoy, "Phobia." I hope. --;;**

**Hmm.. Warnings: Aoshi is a bit OOC and forward. Umm….The story doesn't flow very well….Oh and I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN. If I did, Aoshi would be butt nekkid. Hahaha.**

* * *

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY **REFUSE **!" Misao screamed at the phone while waving around a silver spoon.

"But Mi-chan We have two extra tickets. We need you and I'm getting Kenshin to bring one of his friends. PLEASEEEEEEEE?" Misao groaned as she heard her best friend turned nightmare begging her over the telephone.

Misao dug into her bowl of rice and huffed. "You know very well Kaoru-chan, that I have an immense phobia of roller coasters. Do you even remember what happened last time I went to Knotts?"

FLASHBACK 

"I CAN"T! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A petite girl with a long plait was holding onto dear life by means of the pillar before the ride entrance.

A different girl with a lavender ribbon in her hair was tugging with all her might on the smaller girl. "MI..SA..O..CHAN! IT..WON'T..BE..THAT..BAD!"

"I'm going to die Kaoru! I'm going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

End of FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah…" Kaoru was silent on the other end while they got over taken with nostalgia. Misao was fourteen then.

"Misao. You are a grown up and eighteen now! Roller coasters are probably not that bad now. Please? You HAVE to do me this favor Misao." Misao groaned at the stupid "friend's" whining voice.

"….I'll go. But if you even try to drag me onto a roller coaster, you're head is **mine.**" The menacing voice of Misao slightly worried Kaoru.

"EEK! Misao this is going to be so much fun. I heard Kenshin's bringing a really cute friend of his. You're going to love it!" Kaoru squealed as she talked about the funnel cakes and what not she was going to share with Kenshin.

"Just hang up stupid. I was eating before being attacked by some stupid tanuki." click

'The things I do for her. I swear.'

* * *

"Stupid dweeb…-mumble- freaking persuasive tanuki bitch."

"What was that Misao?" Kaoru smiled as she hummed along to a catchy pop song on the radio.

"NEVER MIND. Just drive, you're going to kill a pedestrian."

Misao sat in the passenger seat in all her glory. She had on a navy blue tank top with faded blue jeans. Also her favorite gray Chucks. And so it began.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

"We're HERE! AQUI AQUI!" Kaoru pranced around the entrance of the amusement park like the little girl she was.

On the other hand, Misao was sulking and dragging her feet all the way to the gates.

"Come on Misao! Megumi and all of them are all waiting by Big Foot Rapids!"

Misao rolled her eyes at the overly hyper Kaoru. 'Reminds me of a damned Pomeranian on crack.'

They walked awhile before reaching the water ride. It was thanks to Kenshin's bright red hair, that they were able to find the crew amid the massive amount of people. Plus there was a freakishly tall broody looking guy. 'Eh. Must be Kenshin's friend.'

Kaoru and Misao walked up to the group and exchanged their Hi's and hellos.

"Hey kitsune."

"Itachi."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"I love you too." Misao laughed slowly starting to be aware of the presence of a certain man that was not so vertically challenged.

Kaoru stopped all people from chit chatting and took charge of the situation. "Okay! We need to pair up because mostly all of these rides are in pairs. Sano with Megumi. Me with Kenshin. And Misao with Aoshi."

Misao slightly sweadropped as she peered up to the tall man behind her. "Kaoru come over here." Misao wagged her finger to her buddy.

"I don't even know this guy and he doesn't look like that much fun. AND didn't I tell you that I won't go on roller coasters?" Misao fumed as she pent out her anger on the arrangements.

"Misao. Unless you really want to be the backpack holder of the group, I suggest you just take Aoshi as your partner. Take it or leave it. Besides, he's tall, a big plus for someone like you." Kaoru suffered a minor injury to the head when Misao clawed at her. No biggie.

_After Big Foot Rapids, El Revolucion, and the Dragon Swing…._

"So uhh….which school do you go to?" Misao and Aoshi were tagging along in the back as Misao desperately attempted to break the silence.

"UCI for Med school. And you?"

"Still in high school but I'm finally out in a few days." Misao grinned up to the emotionless man. No reply. "Okay then…"

She looked down and walked when she crashed into Kaoru. "What the hell! Why are you stopp- Oh nuh uh. Nuh uh Kaoru. No WAY IN HELL. STOP POINTING TO IT!"

All eyes were on Kaoru's hand as the direction was pointed to Perilous Plunge. All others were absolutely thrilled about the idea. All except Misao of course.

"NUH UH! KAORU! That's WAY past my boundary. I will DIE if I go on that! LOOK AT THAT DROP! IT MIGHT AS WELL BE STRAIGHT DOWN!" Misao's look of horror continued to evolve as a car full of people plunged straight down into the deep waters of the pool below.

However, Kaoru was not listening, but dragging Misao to the lines.

"NOOOOO! FREAKING LET ME GO YOU CRAZY HEAD!" Misao was thrashing away like no other trying to break the grip from her arm.

"It's about time you get over Misao. This is the one where you'll get over it." Kaoru had a very determined look on her face as she mumbled to herself.

Aoshi and the rest of the group just followed silently, amazed at Kaoru and Misao's banter.

After a couple of fights and repeated attempts to sneak under the rails and escape, Misao was smack dab in the middle of Kaoru and Aoshi. They were also in the front. --

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Misao repeated her mantra as the workers continued to secure the belts on all the passengers.

"Misao. It's not that bad. It's over in about a second." Kaoru tried to calm down her friend but Misao was past the point of just "freaking out."

"If I die. I will haunt you Kaoru. I will haunt you like no other!"

Please keep your hands to yourself and enjoy your ride on Perilous Plunge

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Misao squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the car start to move along the rails. She was too engrossed with the ride to feel Aoshi shift a little closer to her.

Kaoru started to count down the moments until they would reach the drop.

10…

9…..

8….

"Misao. I feel that I may be able to help your phobia out a little."

7….

"What Aoshi?"

6….

5….

Aoshi slid over and took her mouth in his. Misao couldn't help but open her eyes wide at the new feeling. They proceeded to kiss while they heard the hoots and hollers of the other passengers.

4….

3….

2….

1….

Aoshi stopped the kiss right before going over the edge. And so they plunged into the water. Misao unable to control herself, grabbed Aoshi after they got off of the ride.

As Aoshi looked at her, Misao held his arm and looked at him questioningly.

"Why'd you do that?" Misao's sparkling gree/blue eyes gazed at him.

"Because I've noticed you ever since I was a senior at your school." Aoshi smirked as Misao gave a little 'oh.' She then looked at him seriously.

"Well Mister. I'm not going to wait for a kiss every time we go on a roller coaster. Frankly, I'm still scared of roller coasters." Aoshi gave a rare chuckle and squeezed her hand.

* * *

**A/N: So…how was it? I'm very very muy muy rusty no? Ah well…So I based this kind of off myself. I HATE roller coasters. It's a complete waste of time if you try and take me to Knotts. Hahaha. Perilous Plunge is the freaking scariest ride I've ever seen. It's a near vertical drop which scares the crap out of me. -- But damn, if I had Aoshi kiss me right before a drop. I'd be willing to go anytime. Hahaha. Sorry if this sucked and sorry if it was a waste of good characters. Hahaha. Criticisms welcomed I guess….I don't think I'd like a flame too much. But every one is entitled to their own opinion. This was really rushed, considering the fact that I just did it in…1 hour. -- Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks for taking the time to read! I love you peoples the most. : )**

**Sofa-chan**


End file.
